Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. Duncan/Courtney. COMPLETE
1. You Make Me Sick

**Authors Note: **

Hi! I already have this whole thing written, so I'll try to upload one each day! :) I've had this idea in my head for about a week, so, you know… finally getting it out feels good. This is kind of a filler story to cover for the fact that I don't really feel like updating my other stories right now… *chuckles weakly*

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan-

**Summary**_: "Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter One_: "**You Make Me Sick**."

* * *

Courtney walked into the library, feeling right at home. This was her reason for leaving school as soon as the bell rang- to come right here. She absolutely loved the library. You could sit down and read whatever you wanted, anytime. Courtney had actually been enjoying herself with a good book- _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest._ It had been on her reading list, and although she had already read it before, she had this thing for revisiting books. It was like when you watched a movie for the second time, one that you haven't watched since you were little. You notice all the hidden jokes that you couldn't understand when you were smaller, and you soon realize that the plot was much more complex than you had thought at first watch. By the time you're done, you could have sworn you'd seen a different movie- at least a much different one than the one you had watched as a child.

As her little voice in her rambled on and on and books and whatever, she herself noticed that he usual chair was, in fact, not so empty as it _always _was. Who would dare take her favorite spot?

But, oh, why did she ask that? Of course it was him. Duncan turned an eye to her, his baby blue's twinkling as he grinned at her. "Princess? What a pleasure seeing you here!" He snickered, leaning back in- again, she thought- **her **chair. Hers, hers, hers, god dammit! Wasn't the library hers? Wasn't this space hers? Wasn't that damn chair _**hers?**_

"Oh, is this your seat?" He quipped innocently, but she knew him too well. His green Mohawk hung over his head as the ends of his mouth turned up in a smirk, a slight peek of white teeth showing. How had he known that was where she sat? She tried to wrack her brain, although she already knew the answer. Duncan always watched out for her. She had seen him walking into the library a few times, pretending to read books (yeah, as if, Duncan reading?) and looking at her from under his lashes.

She tried to pretend like it was an annoyance, as though his presence bothered her. The truth was that his form in the back of her mind soothed her, and made her feel quite safe. It was really flattering- though she would never admit it. "Yes, that is my seat, you ass! Get up!"

It was then that she heard it. A loud ripping noise. She stared at Duncan, literally in shock. She then growled. "Did you seriously just… fart… in _MY _chair?" Duncan was now in hysterics, not paying the librarian any mind (she was asking them to please, please be quiet). Dear lord, if the look on her face wasn't worth that damn fart! He had been holding it in just for her…

"You make me sick!" She yelled, letting out a frustrated noise. "Get out of my chair!" He got up from the chair, presenting the chair to her like it was a throne. She huffed and sat, but then got up abruptly. "EWW! Smells so bad-"

Duncan just laughed. Courtney sighed angrily. Yeah, there was no way she was going to be able to read that book. Not with that pig here. "You are so gross!"

He was disgusting, that much was true. But she was lying when she said that he made her sick.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

*snorts* Yeah. I made a fart joke. DEAL WITH IT :)

Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/6/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/6/2011  
Published: 1/9/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	2. I Hate It When You Call Me Princess

-Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan-

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Two_: "**I Hate It When You Call Me Princess.**"

* * *

There was something about his smile that day that was irking her more than usual.

Not that he wasn't one to irk her quite often- he was actually very fond of the activity. He loved the way she yelled at him. It made him feel good, made him feel noticed. It made him feel emotion. She was full of that stuff. It just poured out of her. Lovely. That was one word for it. Others may call it bitchy, but he preferred lovely.

She was pretty, like… like a princess.

Which led to what really irked her about him. He could smirk at her devilishly, tease her constantly, but one thing that just made her so damn angry had to be that stupid, stupid name-

"_Princess_!"

There was something about the way he said it that made her stomach tumble. He said it jokingly most of the time, with a bundle of humor under his tongue, a teasing or rude remark hidden behind his smirk. This was why she claimed that- "I hate it when you call me Princess."

Yeah, when he said it like that, she couldn't stand the name.

…But it wasn't always that unbearable.

There were times when Duncan would take a deep breath as he looked at her. His eyes would visibly soften and his lips would curl at the side of his mouth in a crooked smile that showed a hint of teeth. He would bite his lip gently and blink his eyes once, twice, and then he would let the name fade into her ears. It would be quiet, delectable, as he got closer, holding his hands on her upper neck, pressing their cheeks together so that she could feel the left part of his lips tickling the side right before her ear. Then, lightly, in a way that made her heart stop, he would whisper that name that was only meant for her.

"_Princess_."

And his Mohawk would tickle her forehead as she whispered the lie one more time. "I hate it when you call me that."

She didn't hate it when he said it. That much was obvious to them both.

Maybe she just didn't think it fit. "I'm not a Princess, Duncan."

He would just smile slightly, looking at her like so much more than she was. "Whatever you say, Princess." And she couldn't help but let the corner of her mouth twitch as she fought back the urge to smile back.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I always thought Courtney had to be lying when she said she hated the nickname Princess…

Thanks for reading!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/10/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	3. Ugh, You Stink!

Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. Duncan/Courtney drabble series. Up now: Chapter One- "You make me sick."_

_Chapter Three_: "**Ugh, You Stink**!"

* * *

Duncan could feel a pair of eyes on him. He turned around to find Courtney's cold stare locked on him. "What is that look for?" He hissed at her.

She scrunched up her nose. "Why do you smell like that?" Her eyebrows furrowed dramatically as she shot him a glare. "Ugh, you stink!"

As for all the lies Courtney had ever told, this had to be the biggest.

Duncan most definitely did not stink.

The most prominent smell of them all was of course his cologne. In the words of Courtney, it was "  
absolutely repulsive," but in the true thoughts of the C.I.T., she thought it was quite delightful. There was something about the way it smelled on him. He had once mentioned that his mother bought it for him, which made Courtney love it all the more. Duncan was such a momma's boy. It was actually kind of cute to think about. A rebel like Duncan, being all, "Oh, thanks so much for my cologne, mommy!" Okay, yeah, she highly doubted he said 'mommy', but she was she the exchange went something like that. The point as that Duncan's cologne reminded Courtney that Duncan came from people too- from two nice people who worked for the police department, and that he had people who cared about him.

Another scent which she often took in when he was around happened to be the smell of a smoker. You know how sometimes, when you've been over at someone's house, and their parent smokes a lot, and when you get back home, you parents give the evil eye and start questioning just what you've been doing? When the scent of a cigarette literally clings to your clothes?

Well, Duncan only sometimes smelled like that. It would always be after those days when he didn't show up to school. He would walk in the classroom after one of his 'absent days' with bruises on his face and a limp. Courtney would feel so upset that she could cry. Duncan was always getting into fights with gangs outside of school. He always came back smelling of cigarette smoke. But Courtney was pretty sure Duncan never smoked himself- no one had ever seen him, anyways. She supposed that this scent was from the fights he endured with others, when they were smoking, when they blew smoke from their lips in his face just to piss him off, to trigger a fight. The scent made her sad. Because whenever Duncan smelled of cigarettes, he was eerily quiet and wouldn't look at her. As though he was ashamed.

And the last smell was one she didn't know how to identify. She had tried, and the best she could come up with that Duncan smelled like apples. She didn't know why, but he smell like a mackintosh, she swore. It was odd that Duncan would smell like that- she was sure he didn't eat any apples, since those were for 'lame-asses' as he had put it once when she herself was eating an apple. The funny thing about that smell was that it was hidden. It seemed to be fighting with all the other smells to be noticed, but it was obviously the strongest there. No matter how much Duncan smelled like cologne and cigarettes, he still smelled like apple. And it was cool and refreshing, yet warm, like baked apples with pinches of cinnamon, but Duncan didn't really smell like cinnamon… he smelled like… well, Duncan. And Duncan smelled like apples.

But thinking about all that was too confusing.

"Well then, don't smell me." He growled, obviously pissed. As he turned back around in his seat, a tiny voice in the back of Courtney's head would whimper that she couldn't stop smelling him.

She liked the smell of apples too much to not look for it.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Dear Readers,

My boyfriend smells like apples. I like it. Don't question it!... I know it's odd, but... I think Duncan would smell like apples too.

Love, Cereal :)

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/11/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	4. You Have No Idea How To Treat A Woman

Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Four_: "**You Have No Idea How To Treat A Woman**."

* * *

He had this way of talking to her.

It had always been obvious to Courtney- that Duncan was a player. He was one of those guys who would sweet talk you one minute and be sharing spit with another girl the next. It wasn't that he boasted about it… it was just the way he came off as. His direction toward all girls was the same. He used the same lines, same pattern, the same game, as though they were all the same person.

She guessed that he could argue that most of the girls he flirted with had no true personality. Well, yeah, they had one, but it was so ordinary and paper thin it wasn't even a challenge anymore. Why he would enjoy repeating the same things over and over again was beyond her.

Which happened to be why she was so surprised when he started talking to her like that. "Sweetheart, we've got to be together, some way, somehow. You're too pretty to be so damn difficult." To tell you the truth, that talk usually got most girls. Duncan was a man of words. He had a certain way of weaving them just right, to fabricate a lie so perfect and so over-used and yet all of the women thought the words were so unique, as though they had been made just for them-

"Get the hell away from me." Except for her.

Of course, he was a bit dumbfounded at some points. He tried to give up on her, but each time he would ask her out, each time he would make a proposition that they should hook up, each time he tried to even wink her way, she would just say the same thing. "You have no idea how to treat a woman."

What type of bullshit was that? Duncan knew exactly how to treat a lady. You took her out for a nice date, said some nice words, shared a nice kiss, and then had some really, really good sex.

…Okay, even he himself knew that wasn't right, although that's what he did all the time. He knew how to treat a woman… he just didn't really like to treat them the right way when all they wanted was wrong. Duncan didn't try to lie to himself- all the girls who looked his way were the ones who were looking for someone to show off to their friends, to piss off their parents, to get some good old rough loving from. Duncan wasn't anymore to them than a week of fun. He knew every time a girl looked at him, the last word she was thinking of was a relationship, or anything else permanent for that matter.

So he gave them what they wanted. A one night stand, a couple of dates, a simple kiss to talk about with their friends. It didn't hurt either party that much. It just made him a bit more angry. But he didn't like to think about that.

But Courtney… Courtney was different. "I may not know how to treat a woman," He began, pulling her towards him and pushing their bodies up against each other. "But I'm pretty sure I can figure out some way to treat you, sunshine."

After a few deep breaths and one hard kick in the shin, she smirked. "Pick me up at five."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This lie really sounds like something Courtney would say, with like her hands on her hips and all,

"Boy, you have no idea how to treat a woman!" *cue head-roll*

Heh.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/12/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	5. That Mohawk Makes You Look Gay

Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan

_"Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Five_: "**That Mohawk Makes You Look Gay**."

* * *

If there was one thing that made Courtney apprehensive about Duncan, it had to be that damn Mohawk.

As if his piercings and asshole attitude weren't enough, he had to make everything even more painful on her by having that ridiculous hairstyle. When had Mohawk become the new 'in' anyway? When were they ever? She had thought those had died out long ago, before she born, much like the dinosaurs or layered shirts. But, alas, she was wrong. Apparently, Mohawks were an essential for being the most annoying guy she had ever had the damn pleasure of meeting.

And why the hell was it _green_? As though that color wasn't disturbing on its own. Green, and not even a dark green, but a bright, neon green. A **gelatin** green. She shuddered in disgust.

But there was something about the way it felt in her fingers, the way it would sometimes tickle her cheeks when he was kissing her neck, something about the way it felt soft to the touch and the way he would shake it when he just woke up, how it would lop to the side just like his crooked smile and how a few hairs were always out of place…

"That Mohawk makes you look gay."

Hoe was he supposed to respond to that?

Yeah, the Mohawk had caused a lot of commotion and hatred toward Duncan, but it also raked in the women. They loved the way it made him seem even ten times as bad. He stuck out in a crowd. He look threatening. And that was just the way Duncan liked it- being loud and obnoxious and a total asshole.

Yes, the Mohawk suited him.

It most definitely didn't make him look gay. "What? You love my Mohawk!" He glared at her as she let out a sly smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that it makes you look gay." She giggled at his reddening cheeks. Of course she knew it didn't make him look gay. But she always had to have the upper hand on Duncan for her to have some fun.

He pulled at his Mohawk. "What, do you want me to cut it off?" He was met when a pummel to the floor as a resounding 'No!' broke through the hallways of the school. Courtney was now laying on top of him, their bodies pressed together. She felt something poke her thigh. He smirked. "See, Princess? Most definitely _not _gay."

* * *

Authors Note:

Ha... well... I'd like to thank Alex for this idea. We were at lunch, and for some reason, the topic of 'getting it up' get snaked it's way in there... XP

Thanks for reading!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/13/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	6. Not EveryGirl Wants To Have Sex With You

Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Six_: "**Not Every Girl Wants To Have Sex With You**!"

* * *

She had known from the beginning that Duncan was cocky. He had always had this way about him that informed her he was going to make a snide remark and that he knew it was going to piss her off. Somehow, he just knew how to push her buttons and always make her break. Because Duncan didn't play their game to make her angry or to make her want to kill him. He only played to win, to break her, to let her know that he was in control. That would be okay if Courtney wasn't so damn stubborn, or at least had the stubbornness of a normal woman. No, Courtney was born on a throne that she wouldn't dare be taken down from, so whenever Duncan decided it would be a good idea to make his gross, sexual remarks, she would always respond with the same answer-

"Not every girl wants to have sex with you!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me someone."

"Lesbians!"

It was true! There were such things as lesbians and other people like that. They would totally prefer Courtney over Duncan (if only due to preference). So one point for Courtney! Thank goodness for girl on girl…

"They don't count!"

"They're still women, Duncan."

"So? They don't want to have sex with me just because I have a penis!"

"Exactly! So not every girl wants to have sex with you!"

He snorted, looking to her with hard eyes. He then sighed, shaking his head as he looked away from her. "Doesn't matter."

Courtney raised a brow. "Huh?"

In a flash, he was beside her, cupping her chin in his hand, one brushing back her hair with his pinky finger as he brushed his lips against hers. "I don't need every girl…" He purred, licking her bottom lip. "As long as you want to have sex with me… I think I'll be okay."

She sighed into the kiss. She would deny it, but hell, who did she think she was? A lesbian? Maybe not every girl wanted to have sex with Duncan… but she was sure she knew _someone _who did.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So sorry for the delay! I tried to upload on Friday, but, alas, just as I suspected, my attemps were futile and wi-fi connection was down for the past few days. Now that I'm at a different household, though, there is no need to fear! Expect updates daily! :)

Also, about the chapter, I know that's not really a lie, but I deserve to be a bit humorous, don't I? I think I do.

I would also like to thank all my reviews and reward you all with adorable plushies! Duncan/Courtney plushies, to be exact. That are holding hands, so they can't be seperated. *aims spork* So the D/C fan girl inside may live and prosper. *cue big cheesey smile)

Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/17/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	7. I Really Wish You'd Go Away

-Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan-

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Seven_: "**I Really Wish You'd Go Away**."

* * *

He knew there were times when she didn't want him there.

Lots of times, he had seen her in ways she knew she didn't want to be seen. He'd seen her viciously angry a thousand times over, of course, and he highly doubted he would ever go a day in his life without seeing her that way. It didn't matter though, because that was Courtney by nature. As much as she said that she hated to see him angry, she always had a twitch of a smile whenever he referred to how hot she was when she was pissed. She obviously enjoyed the praise, though she often times tried to deny it whole heartedly.

He'd seen Courtney happy before, and he loved to see her that way. It was when she was the real Courtney, the one who would laugh with him and who was lively and free- he loved that Courtney. She rarely made an appearance when Duncan had first met Courtney, but now, she seemed to be coming out more and more. He loved the way her laugh sounding, soft and bell like, a chime that rang through his brain and made his heart melt. Her smile was bittersweet, and the whole fact of the matter was that it was just the way he liked it. It was the most beautiful thing she could do with her lips, was that damn smile.

There was also turned on Courtney. Oh yes, and wasn't she his lustful pal? He had seen turned on Courtney most of the time at night, when she decided to come out to play, but there were also times when she would intrude in the day time. Turned on Courtney wanted clothes off, all the time. Each time he saw that lustful look in Courtney's eyes, her shirt was not on anymore. It was just gone. He had discovered that turned on Courtney sometimes liked foreplay, but sometimes she didn't, but that she always liked to cuddle. Which was good, because Duncan liked to hold her. Turned on Courtney would sometimes be an angry Courtney beforehand, but most of the times, she was a happy Courtney.

And then of course, there was Courtney when she was sad.

Duncan had only seen her six times, and each time he saw Courtney with tears in her eyes, she would always say the same thing to him. She would tell him that she really wished he would go away.

But if she wanted him gone, why did she let him wrapped his arms around her, why did she clutch to him as though her very life depended on it? If she wanted him to go away, why did she smile when he wiped away her tears with his thumb, when he kissed her forehead lovingly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear? If she didn't want him there, why would she smile and whisper '_Thank you_' before cuddling into his arms, raking her fingers down his chest while he mewled a simple '_Anytime_' into her hair?

There were many different kinds of Courtney. For some reason, Duncan seemed to love them all.

* * *

Authors Note:

I am really, really pissed right now. My parents are making me angry... RAWR

But, anyways, there you go! Three more chapters after this! ~yay~

Plushies for all!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/18/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	8. I Don't Even Know You!

Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan

_"Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Eight_: "**I Don't Even Know You**!"

* * *

Courtney met Duncan when she was four. They had lived on the same street. They had always, always fought.

Maybe that was why Duncan was so confused by her. He had been asking her a simple question- did she want to go out with him? Seemed simple enough to him, right? Well, apparently, for Courtney… it wasn't all that easy.

She always had to twist and turn his words until they were completely complicated. The most simple of things. "What do you mean?" She hissed, watching him under her lashes.

Now how could she not comprehend that. "I want to take you out on a date, Princess. Do you want to go?" It was really hard for Duncan to repeat this stuff, much less say it the first time. He wasn't good with being honest, or sharing feelings, or having to ask someone out. It had always been the other way around.

Courtney made a face. "I d-don't even know you!"

And that, of course, was a lie.

She could remember those days when she would play with the kids outside, plying kickball in the street, while Duncan picked her first for his team. She would glare at him, but inside would smile because he had picked her first. He always picked her first. Each time she questioned him; he would blush deeply and just say it was because she was good at the game. But even Courtney knew that was lie- she hardly ever even got the ball up into the air.

Once, after all the other kids had went off to do something else, Courtney had stayed around and tried to kick the kickball harder, to ball it go airborne like Duncan could. It never worked. She then turned to see Duncan string at her. "You have to kick with the top of your shoe." He started to slip off his own shoe, handing it to her. When she eyed him oddly, he pressed it toward her. "It worked better when where shoes with a hard part at the top."

She put Duncan's shoe on her foot, and he told her to start about ten feet away from the ball. "For momentum." She had been amazed at his words- as a third grader, she was sure she had been the only one who could actually use that word correctly. It was on her list of spelling words.

Courtney aimed her foot at the ball and ran toward it. She almost squealed with joy as she saw the ball go into the air, before dropping back down about two houses later. "Oh my gosh! I did it!" She had high fived him, as they both grinned widely. "Thank you!"

Then they had remembered who they were. He was Duncan and she was Courtney. They had their places. She had backed away from him, but looked up in surprise when she heard him mumble, "You're welcome."

She knew who Duncan was.

She just wasn't sure she was ready to admit how much she loved it.

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/19/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	9. You Don't Scare Me

-Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan-

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Nine_: "**You Don't Scare Me**."

* * *

Courtney refused to admit it. "You didn't scare me."

Duncan chuckled, gaining himself another glare from Courtney. She refused to be laughed at, yet, there he was, giggling at her own expense. "Really though?" He smirked. "You nearly jumped out of your seat, Princess."

"I did no such thing!" She was really getting angry now.

See, earlier, Duncan had been telling this scary story. This is what happens when you choose to be a camp counselor for the summer- you have to learn how to entertain yourselves, or you will die of boredom. After all the kids were safe in their cabins, Courtney and all of the other counselors had agreed (though Courtney had protested a lot) to listen to Duncan's 'super-make-you-wanna-pee-your-pants-scary-story'.

And, well, it had made a few people pee their pants (but only a little).

Courtney, however, refused to admit that it scared her at all. Duncan did not have the upper hand on her, he did not control her, and he could not hinder her confidence- therefore, he had not scared her. "Boo." She heard someone whisper right next to her ear.

To her own displeasure, she yelped, backing away from the voice. What kind of idiot did that? She had obviously known it was someone trying to scare her- hence the 'boo' and lame chuckle that follow afterward. How could she have been so stupid.

"See? Told you that you were scared." He looked to her with that ridiculous smirk he had been wearing all summer, the one that she hated, the one that was starting to grow on her, slowly but surely…

Wait, what? Where had _that_ thought come from?

There was a reason she refused to let Duncan think that he had scared her. Because it would start out with her admitting that he scared her, and then she would admit that she considered him a friend, until she finally admit that she liked-

No, no, no, no, no, NO! She refused to even think about it.

Instead, she just muttered her lie again. "You don't scare me, Duncan."

* * *

Authors Note:

I am off school tomorrow! Thank god for four inches of snow and ice...

Obviously, I got this from 'The Sucky Outdoors' in season one. I mean, come on, Courtney, you were scared. Why, I'll never know, because who is afraid of a 'hook man?'

Thanks for reading, and one more chapter after this! Can you guess what the lie is going to be?... It should be obvious.

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/20/2011  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


	10. I Hate You

Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan

"_Ugh, you stink!" / "I really wish you'd go away." / "I hate you." / And the lies just keep piling up. _

_Chapter Ten_: "**I Hate You**."

* * *

Duncan was afraid that he had really done it this time. He had really made her so angry at him that she was at a point where she could no longer breath she was so consumed by her fury. "Courtney I-" He tried to mumbled out as she laid on their bed, but he stopped when he heard her cold, venomous words.

"I hate you."

Maybe he was supposed to brush that off lightly like he always had. She had said it so many times before, whenever she was angry with him, but there was something about the way she had just it that made his blood run cold. He stiffened because, well, this time, he wasn't sure that she was joking.

There were so many reasons that she had to just leave him. To just forget about him and never come back. He had always known she was too good for him. He had tried to deny it, but she deserved better.

He didn't respond back to her- he just rolled over in their bed, detaching himself from her as he stared at the ceiling.

"_I hate you." _Those words rang through his mind like a needle stabbing through the skin, like a paper cut. They were only words… but they hurt a lot more than they should.

It really sucked to hear her say that. Because, well, he kind of loved her.

He knew he pissed Courtney off more than he should have. He knew he didn't always treat her right. But he never thought he could hurt her this bad, that she would… that she would hate him. Like really resent, really wish they weren't together.

It hurt. His whole heart ached because it hurt so badly. Thinking of her words made him want to throw up. It made him want to-

"I didn't mean it." He felt soft hands wrap around his neck and heard her sniff back tears. "I never mean it when I say that." She sounded upset. So he pulled her toward him, letting her place her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't hate you, Duncan. I couldn't hate you. I'm so sorry."

He pressed his lips to her, quieting her apologies. He looked into her eyes with a sad smile, sighing deeply. "I know you don't mean it. I know you don't mean it, Princess."

No, he didn't.

"I know."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Aww, damn guys! It's the end of the road here. Done!

Okay, well, this is my favorite chapter of them all, and of course it's the biggest lie of them all, so i guess it makes sense that this would be the last and final chapter.

I would like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews and favorites! Each one was really enjoyable to read and they were all so sweet!

Also, I am thinking of possibly making a sequel to this... 'Ten Lies Duncan Told Courtney', anyone?

Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of 'Ten Lies Courtney Told Duncan'!

* * *

First Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 1/7/2011  
Published: 1/23/11  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


End file.
